Vamped Up
by Ron W.312
Summary: Loki was wandering the streets when he was attacked. He doesn't know what's going on when a woman, Angelica Pace, comes and helps him. He becomes even more confused and he takes her down the road to confusion as well. Can they trust each other or will it lead to their destruction?


AN: So I know it's been a while and I don't know if anyone reads these but hey! I got some inspiration and a friend to encourage me and well here we are. Me temporarily writing again and you hopefully reading and enjoying and if it's not too much trouble tell me what you think or what you think should happen. I'm always open to thoughts and ideas!

All Loki could remember was the initial attack that surprised even the God of Mischief. It was darkness for what seemed like a second but the once sinking six o'clock sun had turned to the rising ten o'clock moon as bright and full as ever. A strange pain brought him back to consciousness. Then he realized it was biting…several pairs of teeth digging into his flesh. On his arms, side and on his neck blood slithered down his body to meet the rough pavement. Suddenly it stopped. Everything was far too still for the fallen god. It felt like he was choking as he was forced to drink something. Then as quickly as the attack came they were gone. He laid on the cold pavement smeared with his own blood.

Loki finally found the will to move after what seemed like ages. He shielded his eyes from the suddenly much harsher lights of the night. The smells choked him and all the noises were brain shattering. The constant soft pads of well-worn tennis shoes got steadily louder as he made his way out of the ally that he was dragged into. The smell of the person hit him next. Alcohol, cigarette smoke, subtle smell of honey shampoo, and what caught him off guard was the hint of salt. A new sound joined the foot falls…one he had never heard so clearly; a heartbeat. Rapid and not close to slowing. Turning slightly he faced this oncoming person only to realize that they were still a good three blocks away.

Falling into the wall he looked upon this person he could sense so clearly. Everything else faded away as he slid back down the wall to sit. All that was left was this woman. Much taller than the average of Midgard but still decent sized. Loki smirked thinking to himself that this stranger was taller than Jane. Eyes focusing on the present and he took her in. Much curvier than Jane too…he liked it. Long hair braided lazily to the side that looked almost black with how the moon hit it. Her slightly tanned skin was looking paler than it should have with the plum sweater she had on. Her light jeans were a shade darker from what he assumed to be spilled beer. Her black Chuck Taylor's were singed with tiny holes. Loki shifted his gaze up to her face. Tears…that was the salt. She was crying.

His brows furrowed wondering how someone could make such a strong woman cry. Loki wanted so badly to hold her round face in his hands and make the tears stop. He may not know if this woman cried a lot or even if she was strong but the careful way she was trying to hide her tears made him believe that she would rather die than to have someone know they hurt her that badly.

A block away and his eyes shifted slowly down her face. From her puffy, bloodshot brown eyes to her petite nose and down to her lips covered by faded mauve lipstick. Something caught his eye though pulling him away entirely from her face to stare at her neck. Loki could practically see the artery pumping in her neck. What terrified him was he could hear it too. Then the smell hit. A soft, sweet smell like a bakery. It was hardly there but it made him want it all the more. A low primal growl boiled up his chest as he bared his teeth. Stopping himself quickly he tried to understand what was going on.

"Hey…you ok?" A gentle voice asked and he stared up at the person he'd been watching for what seemed like forever. That strange smell was stronger and it almost brought another growl out of him. So close…he could take it if he wanted. "Come on…" She helped him on his unsteady feet. "Hospital's too far away. You're on the wrong side of the city to get jumped." Loki started to slump down and she quickly moved to wrap an arm around him and help keep him up. "Besides it's always packed. Lucky for you I know my way around some first aid kits." She started walking pulling him with her slowly. He followed a bit reluctantly afraid he could crush the woman who was helping him.

That was another question. Why was she helping him? He was a stranger. A threat if anything and if this woman didn't recognize him after New York then there had to be something wrong with her. He killed more people than he probably realized and this woman was taking him gods knows where to help him. He didn't deserve to be helped. He was a monster to his family and to the world. He was the villain in the story though he wanted so badly to be the hero. Every story needs a good villain though and so far his role was to challenge his brother and the Avengers. He had come so close but was defeated and taken away to his once home where everything he cared about died. He became king and lost it almost as quickly. He was a villain…yet she was helping him. Why?

Angelica Pace was the type of person that was too nice for her own good. How did she know that? Well for one she had a strange man staggering next to her who looked like he had been mugged then left for some crazy homeless person to munch on. Not to mention the growing paleness of him. She was a little concerned but she was right. Hospital was too far away and it would be packed. This guy didn't know how lucky he was to have a part time nurse pick him up.

She thought she was having a rough night. Getting tricked into going into a fun drinking party even though her friends knew she didn't drink. Then to have her best friend pick a guy over her shattered her hopes. To top it off her friend's boyfriend made fun of her for not drinking and then to add to it all he dumped half of his beer on her. That sparked a round of laughter in which Angelica tried to leave only to get pulled back to the mockery. To top it off someone decided her shoe was an ashtray and burnt her favorite pair of shoes and even caught her foot some too. She would have to clean up her temporary guest first then worry about the burns.

As quickly as she thought possible for her guest she moved into her apartment and dragging him into the bathroom hoping there wasn't too much blood to clean up off the floor. Sitting him on the toilet, Angelica moved to gather supplies. Taking an old sheet she ripped it and moved back with peroxide and antibiotic ointment.

Loki leaned back resting his head against the wall. The lights were too bright. The girl came back and was quickly trying to remove his tunic. Helping the best he could without hurting himself more, they got it off and she quickly moved to pour something over the bite marks. It brought even more pain and with a choked scream he grabbed her neck. "It's…cleaning it." She choked out as his hand tightened. "Look…" she said softly letting out a slow cooling breath over the bite on his neck. With a sigh of relief he slowly let go of her neck and relaxed into his current seat. The woman coughed some before she finished her work carefully. More of the stinging liquid which she quickly relieved in the same manner. Once the liquid had dried she applied an ointment of sorts then bandaged it up with worn cloth.

"Come on…" She now stood in the doorway. Did she leave? Must have. Coming next to him the woman pulled him up and towards a different room. "I've got the bed made and some clothes…I think they'll fit. Wet wipes to so you can get the rest of the blood off you if you'd like…" She finished quietly helping him lay down on the bed. "If you need anything just yell. I'm…my name's Angie so just…yell."

"Thank you…" He muttered his first words to her nodding his head slightly. Angie…Angie…Ang…ie.

Angie trekked back through the house after leaving her guest with a smile. Thank you. No one seemed to say that anymore. Looking at the trail of blood that stained the carpet and the tile in the bathroom. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Angie moved to get a mop, scrub brush and cleaner to work on the floor. Squirting the disgusting cleaner on the floor she started scrubbing the floor hoping the stain would come up. She didn't need to explain this to the land lord. After several hours of tireless scrubbing, the carpet finally came up clean. Next came the challenge of the tile and toilet. That was a whole other trouble. By the time she was finished it was practically pointless to sleep.

Sneaking back into her room she grabbed the first sleeping clothes out of the drawer she could find and moved quickly to the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of the nasty smell and feeling of the whole night. Angie turned the water on and let it steam up before she finally stepped in and relaxed into the hot water. Angie never wanted to leave the steaming tentacles of the shower. Regretting it instantly, Angie dried off and dressed in the oversized black sweatpants and a shirt that was a better fit than the pants.

Falling on the couch she huffed and looked at the clock which read 3 o'clock in the morning. It seemed pointless to sleep. Turning on a lamp she picked up a book and started reading. Hours dragged by and just as the sun rose she was asleep before she even knew it. Little did she know that her guest had woken up and was making plans on trying to get out without being noticed.


End file.
